User talk:Draginfli
Archive 1 Archives That's a great idea actually, but can you tell me what to put exactly to the Sitenotice, like We're whataver users to help organize images... blahblah Haha I really don't know what to put, and give me a link to where they can sign, like User:Draginfli/Galleries. Get me at my talk page. -- 00:12, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :That sounds perfect. I've already announced it, so you must create the page right away. Thanks for all your help :) -- 01:17, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::As users probably won't help... :P, we should probably give a reward or something. I don't know... Any ideas? -- 01:20, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Sure, if you're that impacient to help lol you can start right away, even better! For me its impossible today, I have 100 homeworks, so I'll probably start tomorrow. About the award... haha I really can't figure something... I'm pretty sure they'll help only if we give something back. Probably like a badge on the userpage? Nah... XD -- 01:35, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hahaha thanks. Sure, it was your idea! You're the bossman now ;) The userbox is perfect (specially with your sig :P) -- 01:46, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Operation Galleries What would I be doing exaclty? Just taking pictures from the wiki and renaming them and placing them in a new page called Gallery:(example)? Please tell me becuase I would really love to help! :FreakyTy 02:24, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :So the pictures just go into a template, and you just add them into the template? The answer is yes I would like to do Neytiri's gallery. :FreakyTy 02:50, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks for the help!-- :FreakyTy 03:08, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Do you think the 3D pictures section was a good Idea?-- :FreakyTy 20:28, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Cool, thanks!-- :FreakyTy 01:04, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I am willing to multiple characters or things as I have plenty of time on my hands during the week JayBO Talk IRC Videos :::::Me again, I just finished the gallery for Neytiri and was wondering if you would assign me another character or somthing. I think I might be able to add a few more to neytiri if I have some on my computer. Not too sure but maybe. Just let me know if you need more help!-- :FreakyTy 03:31, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Shure I'll get on it when I get home today. Btw could you fix my sig so it dosn't line itslef up? Thanks! :FreakyTy 12:34, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Sure those are fine, they seem like they might be small, only a few pics of each, so if you want to give me a few more of smaller size sure, or anything really, btw if you use IRC you can better coordinate the effort JayBO Talk IRC Videos 20:00, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes and no, we have a general channel in which we all sit there and talk about random stuff, no restrictions on what is said, BUT, we do moderate the channel. We also have a private channel for development which only a few are allowed in, you just be in there if you would like. JayBO Talk IRC Videos 20:19, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Also, you already know all but 2-3 commoners in the channel, those 2-3 are very respectable and kind much like matias, freaky, and the others of the wiki JayBO Talk IRC Videos 20:21, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I think i misunderstood the point of your question, you have to turn IRC on like any other program. You then log on to the IRC servers, from there you have to enter a channel. If you arent in a channel, no one can talk to you, you cant talk to anyone. People have to join our channel for them to even see your name, its private. But think of logging into an aim with more than 1 person. You have to enter the conversation yourself, for it to happen. JayBO Talk IRC Videos 20:27, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::You would have to download a client, if you click "IRC" in my sig, everything you need to know should be there, if you still have a problem let me know. JayBO Talk IRC Videos 20:32, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok, now I have more free time, I hope. You can assign me a character (or creature) now, bossman ;) -- 20:56, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::That sounds good. I'll get to it tonight. -- 21:05, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Any chance you can assign me some other galleries? --IWantheUltimateChange 00:05, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Looms Hey do you recall seeing any "Looms" in the movie? because i don't.I know EVERYTHING 02:46, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Welll acording to the Omaticaya clan articale the clans organise themselves around carving or pottery. But the Omaticaya Clan are known for the textiles and the "Loom" is a hanging decaration because it says "The largest Loom is more massive then a Terran pipe organ" that is what it is according to the articale have a read.I know EVERYTHING 02:57, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Had a look yet?I know EVERYTHING 03:20, March 17, 2010 (UTC) I've noticed, is there a Neytiri one?I know EVERYTHING 03:26, March 17, 2010 (UTC) So just have to wait.I know EVERYTHING 03:32, March 17, 2010 (UTC) make an archive just make another page inside your talk page user space like User_talk:JayBo/archive1, then just move the contents from your talk in to that page, make a link on your old talk. JayBO Talk IRC Videos 03:28, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Include the cross 3d pictures or just the red/cyan ones? (with the galleries) --IWantheUltimateChange 07:45, March 18, 2010 (UTC) RE:Moar Galleries Sure, I don't realy care what you assign because I got to do the main one I wanted. Thanks! P.S. are you actually joining IRC? :FreakyTy 20:41, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I hope you join! :FreakyTy 20:46, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry, like JayBo said, it is mostly private, and the only people that use it are people on this site. Besides the avatar chatroom can only be acsessed if you put in the exact name of the room, so there is only people you know using it. :FreakyTy 20:58, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Try this http://irc2go.com/webchat/?net=QuakeNet Type avatar_wiki for chat room and your nick is obvious JayBO Talk IRC Videos 21:06, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :::I understand what you are saying and I respect your privacy, but to put it in perspective, what you are doing right now with me and freaky, talking back in forth, is the exact same thing that happens in IRC, except its real time instead of waiting for the page to load etc. JayBO Talk IRC Videos 21:11, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::happy 1000 JayBO Talk IRC Videos :::::I've been thinking, should we have a gallery for Sylawin, seeing how we never actually see her in the movie? JayBO Talk IRC Videos 21:21, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::i can do the Leo sure JayBO Talk IRC Videos 21:28, March 18, 2010 (UTC) If you don't mind I'll do Lyle's gallery. :FreakyTy 21:38, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Jaybo's favorite character? O.o lol Draginfli, shouldn't the galleries be called Gallery: Jake instead of Gallery:Jake, and Gallery: Grace instead of Gallery: Augustine. And maybe Gallery: Norm Spellman instead of Gallerie:Norm. Tell me what do you think. -- 21:43, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Lol, you're not stupid XD I'll rename them right away ;) Why not Jake's gallery? It could be Gallery: Jake Sully Although its up to you. -- 21:50, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::XD Done -- 21:54, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Lyle's gallery is done if you want to add him to the list. :FreakyTy 22:47, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :I got off my Lazy ass and did my three, are they ok? and if so I can do some more JayBO Talk IRC Videos 04:07, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ::If you want to edit them to make them more uniform go ahead, its your show. Im barley awake at the moment so I got nothing to offer as of right now, ill get back to you on that.JayBO Talk IRC Videos 05:53, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Did this happen to you? I got on Gears the other day and my rank got reset! Now instead of the 52 I deserve I have like a 10! Did it happen to you too? :FreakyTy 23:47, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Alright, thanks for the update! I'll be shure to shut it down properly from now on... This really sucks... :FreakyTy 00:00, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Okay! I'll get on right away. :FreakyTy 00:49, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Re:Sig problem fixed Thankyou soooo much! And I got that and thats why nothing else will be said >_>.FreakyTy 22:10, March 21, 2010 (UTC) More Jake and Neytiri pictures I just went through all my jake and neytiri pictures and added a whole bunch of new pictures. Be shure to check, and add the new ones.FreakyTy 00:29, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Nice progress 1,106 edits and rising i see. It's a shame you can't aply for the position of Admin don't you think?.I know EVERYTHING 07:22, March 22, 2010 (UTC)] No sorry. i wonder have you asked one of the current admins how to become one?I know EVERYTHING 21:18, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey, i was wondering how do you make the text change colour? because you and Freakty have blue text. Just wondering. Hey! Hey! I must be neat or something. Kidding. But notice I managed to make some edits to my sig? You might need to teach me the rest. If that's possible. Denizine (My Blog | My Talk) 23:56, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh and O:G has a new member. Denizine (My Blog | My Talk) 02:31, March 26, 2010 (UTC) We really need to find him one becuase he REALLY would like to help, I know he'll do a good job too.o_OThe FreakO_o' 02:53, March 26, 2010 (UTC)' Oh, dear. I had to get the hardest one? It's hard to know what the pic I'm looking at is. SO, seeing this, am I allowed to conglomerate all of the plant pics into one gallery and put the link box in every plant article? Unless there's a title, which may or may not be accurate, I can't know. Or was that the idea anyways? Denizine (My Blog | My Talk) 00:57, March 27, 2010 (UTC) But do I need to make a new article to make the gallery? I'm kinda new. Denizine (My Blog | My Talk) 01:16, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I already got it started. The images at Gallery: Flora are all I can find for the gallery, going all the way back into the images on the wiki. There's more, but they were questionable. I'm up for grabs on anything else, though.Denizine (My Blog | My Talk) 03:57, March 27, 2010 (UTC) So, fauna, too? Or is that taken? I've not had much time to examine every letter on the O:G page yet. Busy days, but now I have no work tomorrow, so I ccan stay up a little later. Denizine (My Blog | My Talk) 04:06, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Ok, that's fine. Did you see mine? I put the userbox on, stole one of yours(is that okay? and i meant the O:G userbox, the former) I got flora done, for now, but more pics might come in, so I'm keep tabs on that. I edited the O:G page to link to it. Denizine (My Blog | My Talk) 16:57, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey, you have to teach me that. Denizine (My Blog | My Talk) 18:22, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Owait, I've made on all on my own. Yay! To put a picture in there, I just put right? Denizine (My Blog | My Talk) 18:41, March 27, 2010 (UTC)